


Legacy of NOAH

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mia's story is vastly different, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, has AUs for my OCs which exist in canon-divergent AUs, this is also an AU for this WoL lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: The Crystal Exarch botches another summoning(featuring my Lalafell WoL, Matmia Mia)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Legacy of NOAH

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this super close yet oops
> 
> Mia is 23 at the start of the MSQ, around 27 in shb thanks

The Crystal Exarch had royally fucked up this time.

He felt the sensation of hot needles pricking his skin and his ears rang. He had been trying once more to summon the Warrior of Light, and he was _certain_ he had selected the correct target this time. However, taking in the sight of the tiny, tiny child with a tuft of bright red hair and lightly furred ears lay sleeping on the Ocular’s dias clearly showed that was not the case.

At least, he desperately hoped the child was sleeping, and not…

The thought shocked the Exarch to action and he bolted to the child, dropping to his knees before them and gently laid his ear to their chest. Behind shallow breaths, he could hear the sound of the child’s heartbeat, and he let out his held breath in relief. The child-- a boy, he noticed-- was flushed from head to chest, and the Exarch checked his temperature with his flesh hand. He wasn’t burning up, but he certainly had an elevated temperature.

The Exarch cradled the boy in his flesh arm while he used the other to undo his topmost sash, and wrapped the boy in it to give him some warmth and decency. Then, he stood and very carefully made his way to his private rooms, where he and Lyna had lived together so many years ago. He figured her old bedroom was as good a place as any to let the boy rest.

He pulled the covers back on the child-sized bed (well, child-sized for a growing viera girl, the Exarch knew it would afford the boy much more space), and tucked him beneath the sheets. After a moment of thought, he removed the dusty quilt and left to fetch a fresh blanket and a cold cloth to help ease the boy’s fever.

After making sure he was sufficiently tucked in and had placed the cool cloth at his brow, the Exarch sat on the edge of the bed and thought, absently looking over the boy.

Now that he wasn’t worrying about the child’s safety, other thoughts fought for the forefront of his mind. The one that finally emerged from among the multitudes was: _What have I done?_

The Exarch absentmindedly smoothed the hair on the little one's head. He knew who this child was.

There were no records of the Warrior of Light’s lover, whether they had been a formal spouse or just a passing tryst (which he knew her to have had because he-), but there were a few that spoke of her son. The records didn’t contain any information about his birth, but looking at him at that moment versus what he knew of the Warrior’s timeline, he estimated his birth was about the time she arrived in Ishgard. What the Exarch did know, however, is that he had died with his mother during the Eighth Umbral Calamity. The boy had shared a memorial marker with his mother. He had seen it.

The Exarch mentally shook the thought away and looked closer at the Warrior’s son. He was so small, which the Exarch knew was because his mother was a Lalafell, but his big, young ears told him he was mixed, part miqo’te, though he hadn’t noticed a tail in his hurried examination. He felt heat crawl up his neck.

_It should have been me that-_

He fought the feelings of despair rising in his throat, an arduous task despite having over 100 years of experience doing so.

Regardless, the Exarch knew he had pulled the spirit of her son to the first the same way as he had the Scions’, and he knew he needed to get her here _now_. There was no time for rest. As soon as the boy had awoken and his fever dropped, he would contact Alphinaud and ask his assistance.

He withdrew his hand from the boy’s head and began to think of how best to summon the Warrior of Light quickly and efficiently.

The Exarch patiently stayed in his position guarding the edge of the bed, occasionally cooling the cloth with some light ice magic. After a bell or so, he felt the child begin to stir lightly, clearly uncomfortable, and the Exarch smoothed his hair to comfort him, the way he had done with Lyna when she woke from a bad dream.

“I’m here,” he mumbled quietly, still stroking, and looked on as the boy rubbed his eyes with his palms and sat up slowly. He squinted against the glare of the everlasting light shining into the room before slowly cracking his eyes. The boy looked at his caretaker with bleary eyes, and the Exarch stared back, frozen, into a pair of luminescent red eyes. _Royal_ eyes.

  
“Oh, _fuck._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> been nervous to post this bc there's def people out there who don't like lalas lmao


End file.
